The Trouble With Mistletoe
by Shadow of the Elements
Summary: It's Christmastime in Paris! But poor Adrien and Marinette have discovered that Nino and Alya have left mistletoe...everywhere. Extreme fluff, cute one-shot, accidental reveal, DJWifi. And a food fight because of a ship war.


**I, Shadow of the Elements, present to you: my obligatory Christmas one-shot! A quick shout out to Blue Dragon for encouraging me to write a Christmas fic. This fanfic was inspired by the small wreath in my school that they hung in the hallway, because everyone thought it was mistletoe for a week until my science teacher explained that it was "just a wreath." Sure, Mrs. Jones.** ** _Sure_** **. This is a collaboration with swagmelons. Well, sort of. I wrote it, and she just commented about how some characters are "too ooc" and other stuff like that. There will also be slight crack (mostly from Kim, Alix and maybe Cat Noir). And an Ouran High School Host Club ship war, because my friend dragged me into the fandom last week. Don't ask. So, here you go, OTPeople!**

 **Btw, ex machina= plot convenience**

 **…...**

Marinette stared at the despicable little plant that was hanging above the door.

 _Mistletoe_.

Of course.

Nino and Alya, undoubtedly, had struck again.

They had been dating for about ten months now, and those ten months had been the most torturous experience of her life.

Why, you may ask?

Because of a _ship_.

Adrienette, to be exact.

Nino and Alya schemed endlessly, putting Marinette and Adrien in the most awkward of situations, trying to get them together.

Actually, to be honest, Alya was the one who schemed.

She just dragged Nino into every Adrienette situation she created.

Don't get her wrong, Marinette was in love with Adrien, but she hated that Alya constantly interfered with her love life.

Or rather, her _lack_ of one.

Many others had taken advantage of the mistletoe: Rose and Prince Ali (who had transferred to their school this year to be with Rose) had shared a sweet little kiss, and so did Mylene and Ivan, and Alya and Nino.

Alix had caught Kim by surprise last week.

Marinette became lost in thought while staring at the mistletoe, remembering a conversation she and Alya had a week before.

"I still don't see why you and Adrien aren't a couple yet. I mean, seriously, Kim and Alix have been making bets on when Adrienette is going to happen. You two are meant to be!" Alya ranted.

"You still had _no right_ to shove me into a closet with him for _fifteen minutes_ yesterday," Marinette angrily hissed.

The sound of footsteps derailed Marinette's train of thought.

Adrien approached the doorway, about to enter the classroom.

Marinette stepped aside, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Not again," Adrien sighed as he braced himself, stopping right before the mistletoe.

Two girls scrambled to the doorway.

This had been happening for a week already, and everyone was sick of it.

"ADRIKINS IS _MINE_!" Chloe screamed.

"He is _not_! Besides, it's obvious he's into _me_ ," Lila argued.

"As if!" Chloe scoffed. "Nobody could possibly like your- your- _sausage hair!"_

"Well, I'm sure as hell that nobody likes you in general," Lila replied. "You need ice for that burn, Chloe?"

"You. Just. Got. ROASTED!" Kim announced.

"TRIGGERED!" Alix yelled.

"Oh snap!" Kim continued.

"Run, blond harem, while you still can!" Alix shouted at Adrien.

Chloe yanked Lila's 'sausage hair' backwards, luckily giving both Adrien and Marinette the chance to enter the classroom without being ambushed - _ahem_ \- approached by Lila and Chloe.

"You missed your chance, girl!" Alya whisper-shouted at Marinette as soon as she sat down.

Marinette just sighed.

Class was quick, and the bell rang sooner than Marinette expected.

Everyone shuffled out of the classroom, heading to the cafeteria.

"Alya, maybe you should tone down your 'Adrienette fangirl' mode. Seriously, it's starting to annoy both them and me," Nino whined, his mouth full of chicken salad.

"Adrinette fangirl mode is my only mode," Alya replied.

Nino laughed.

"You forgot about Ladyblog mode and 'I have a crush on Nino' mode," he teased her.

Alya elbowed him.

"You know you love me," Nino shrugged.

Alya blushed. "I do," she admitted.

Marinette and Adrien felt very awkward, assuming their roles as third-wheels.

 _Again_.

They simply sighed, waiting for lunch to end.

"NO FREAKING WAY, TOMATO BOY," Alix suddenly deadpanned, silencing the entire cafeteria.

Nathaniel looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly (extremely) terrified of the pink-haired girl.

" _That_ ," Alix said as she pointed at his fanart of Ouran High School Host Club. "You're not allowed to ship Hikaru and Haruhi. After all, Hikaru x Kaoru is practically canon. It's my OTP."

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked in disbelief, joining the conversation. "Haruhi x Tamaki is _obviously_ the best."

"Honey x Mori is better!" Kim announced as he stood up.

A spoonful of mashed potatoes suddenly splattered on his sweatshirt.

Mashed potatoes?

 _Oh no_ , Marinette and Adrien thought.

 _Please not this, please please please please-_

Corn appeared on Nathaniel's tomato hair.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alix and Kim yelled.

Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien attempted to escape the cafeteria before a full-out war started.

A bagel smacked Marinette in the face and Nino dodged a yogurt cup as the four friends hid underneath a cafeteria table.

"Taste my fancy tuna, Hercules!" Alix shouted at Kim as she threw something (presumably a fancy tuna sandwich) at him.

"Only if you try my commoners' coffee!" Kim replied as he hurled a Starbucks espresso (with heavy cream, extra sugar, whipped cream, caramel, and pumpkin spice, Chloe's usual coffee that was as high-maintenance as she was) at Alix.

Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien finally escaped the cafeteria.

They ran down a hallway, about to warn Mr. Damocles about the chaos that Alix and Kim were creating.

For the third time this week.

And it was only _Tuesday_.

At least, that's what Marinette, Adrien, and Nino thought they were going to do.

But, as they passed an unlocked janitor's closet ex machina, Alya shoved Marinette and Adrien in.

Unfortunately, the door automatically locked.

"Alya, that wasn't very nice," Nino scolded her and tried to jostle the door handle. "Wait. Alya, I think it's locked!"

"Well then," the lies in Alya's voice practically radiated through the door as she spoke, "We should go get the janitor. _Very_ quickly. But he's at the other side of the school, and Mr. Damocles is closer. So we should tell him first."

"That actually seems pretty reasonable," Nino agreed. "Besides, we should probably stop this food fight _immediately_."

The sound of footsteps walking away echoed through the door and into the closet.

"So, uhhhhhhh….this is pretty awkward," Adrien admitted, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Y-Yeah, it really is," Marinette stuttered.

Thank goodness the lights were off and Adrien couldn't see the bright red blush on her face.

They were extremely close, closer than they had ever been before.

A minute of silence passed before the sound (and very, _very_ _hot_ breath) of Adrien's voice was heard and felt by Marinette.

"Ummm…...so how's the weather?"

Adrien mentally smacked himself for asking her such a stupid question.

"Fine, I guess? Cold and lots of snow. But fine?" Marinette squeaked.

Another strained minute of silence passed between them again.

Suddenly, Adrien started whistling.

"What are you whistling? It's so off-key. It sounds like a cat on a fence," Marinette snickered, a tad bit more comfortable now.

Well, she wasn't lying.

Adrien's whistling was as almost bad as Cat Noir's.

 _Almost_.

" _Meow_ ch!" Adrien said.

Marinette swore she heard that voice before, but the smell of OxiClean (It gets the tough stains out!) was beginning to reach her brain, and she assumed that her mind was playing tricks on her.

After all, there was _no way_ that Adrien was Cat Noir.

Right?

 _Right?!_

"I was whistling the Jeopardy tune. Didn't you notice?" Adrien asked.

"Your whistling is worse than that of a wounded crow," Marinette stated. "I thought you were trying to whistle something by XY. But your whistling is definitely better than XY's garbage. Jagged Stone is a hundred times better than that soulless jerk."

They ended up talking about Jagged Stone for another ten minutes.

Suddenly, something made of metal dropped onto the floor.

"What was that?" Marinette wondered out loud.

Adrien attempted to pick up the metal object.

"No way! It's a key!" he exclaimed.

He opened the door, but suddenly froze as he saw what was above the doorway.

There was a plant above them the whole time.

Three guesses what kind.

Marinette accidentally bumped into Adrien on the way out ended up falling on top of him, their lips crashing together.

Both pairs of eyes, emerald green and sky blue, widened.

The kiss lasted for about two seconds more.

Marinette's face turned redder than her alter-ego's suit and she rolled off of Adrien.

"I'msosorryI'msosorrypleaseforgiveme!" Marinette squealed and ran away.

Nino and Alya ran up to Adrien, waving the keys to the closet.

"Dude, what happened?" Nino asked.

"I don't know," Adrien truthfully responded.

He was still reminiscing about his kiss with Marinette.

Her lips were soft and sweet.

 _Well duh,_ Adrien thought. _She lives in a bakery._

Soft, and sweet, and…..familiar?!

Wait, Adrien had never kissed a girl before, so….

Why was Marinette's kiss so _familiar_?

 **…...**

Sometimes it was just so relaxing to be Ladybug.

Marinette and all of her troubles disappeared.

 _Ladybug_ didn't have to worry about the restraining order that Adrien was probably going to file against her.

 _Ladybug_ didn't have to worry about going to jail.

 _Ladybug_ didn't have to worry about never seeing Adrien again.

Okay, maybe she was being a bit _too_ dramatic.

" _Meow_ ry almost-Christmas, Bugaboo!" Cat Noir greeted her as she landed on the Eiffel Tower.

"Is it okay if I tell you about something that's been bugging me lately?" Ladybug asked her partner.

"Did you just make a pun?" Car Noir grinned, his green eyes lit up with mischief.

"I'm being serious, kitty," Ladybug sighed.

"Why, I would love to be a psychiatrist for my lady. Tell me what's up," Cat Noir prompted her.

"It's about this guy at school," Ladybug started out.

Cat Noir looked like someone had just punched him in the face.

"And I really like him-"

A kick in the gut.

"And my friends want us together, so they locked us in a closet-"

Walking all over his lungs.

"And we were in there for a long time-"

Okay, he was officially dead.

"And when he opened the door, I fell on top of each other and we kinda sorta _kissed_." She squeaked out the last part.

And now, Cat Noir had resurrected, only to be horribly mauled by Ladybug's words again.

"Cat Noir, are you even listening to me?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah yeah, totally, you should be with this other guy and not me because he sounds wonderful and stuff-" Cat Noir rambled.

"So you _weren't_ listening," Ladybug sighed. "Let's take this from the top. My best friend and my crush's best friend are dating, so the want my crush and me to start dating. They've been littering mistletoe everywhere, and they locked us in a janitor's closet together today."

 _This scenarios seems familiar,_ Cat Noir thought. _Way too familiar._

"And now I'm pretty sure he hates me forever because I accidentally kissed him and he doesn't like me back and-"

"Marinette," Cat Noir breathlessly whispered.

"What did you say?" Ladybug asked him.

Cat Noir wrapped Ladybug in a bear hug.

"I happen to know that Adrien Agreste doesn't hate you forever, Marinette! Because he loves you so much, and he's been a blind idiot the whole time! He loves you more than he loves his family. He loved you even though he knew Ladybug would never like him back. But now Marinette loves him, and because Marinette is Ladybug, he loves all of you!" Cat Noir cried in glee, twirling Ladybug around.

He gracefully put her down.

"I, Adrien Agreste, love all of you," Cat Noir whispered, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"A-Adrien?" Ladybug stuttered.

"Yeah, Marinette. It's me," Cat Noir- no, _Adrien_ \- smiled.

Ladybug practically tackled Cat Noir with a hug.

"I love you too, kitty," Ladybug said. "You know, you nearly gave yourself away today."

"How?" Cat Noir asked.

"When you said 'meowch' in the closet. I thought it was just the OxiClean affecting my brain," Ladybug giggled.

"It gets the tough stains out," Cat Noir said, poorly mimicking a British accent.

Ladybug laughed.

Her partner's cheeks heated up underneath his mask.

"So, uh…...I know this is kind of sudden, butwillyoupleasebemygirlfriend?" Cat Noir blurted.

"Excuse me?" Ladybug asked.

"Ladybug, Marinette, whatever name you prefer, will you please be my girlfriend?" he repeated.

"Of course, kitten. Now remember, we can only date as Marinette and Adrien or Ladybug and Cat Noir. People will get suspicious if they see superhero you with my civilian self, and vise versa," Ladybug replied.

"D-Date?" Cat Noir stuttered.

"Isn't that what a boyfriend and girlfriend do?" Ladybug teased.

"I heard that they also do things like this," Cat Noir grinned as he pulled her closer. "I guess I finally have an excuse."

It was only then that Ladybug noticed that he had hung mistletoe above them.

Before she could respond, her partner swept her up into an electrifying kiss.

She wrapped her arms around Cat Noir's neck.

Fireworks flared between them; their love an eternal flame.

After five seconds, they finally broke away from each other.

"I love you," they said at the same time and immediately blushed.

"By the way, how exactly are we going to tell everyone that we're a couple?" Cat Noir asked.

"I have an idea," Ladybug smirked.

 **…..…..…..…..…...**

Well, Marinette and Adrien were acting suspicious today.

That was something Alya and Nino could definitely agree on.

First of all, both Marinette and Adrien were early.

 _Early!_

For the first time in _months!_

Second of all, they kept on looking at each other as they walked into school.

Alya noticed that Marinette had lost her usual embarrassed composure, and Nino noticed that Adrien had lost his usual…..hmmmm, what was the word?

 _Aha_! Nino thought. _He's lost his usual obliviousness._

Their usual looks had been replaced by a mysterious, evil, devious glint that only Chloe was capable of mustering.

Or so Nino and Alya thought.

But no, Adrien and Marinette definitely _knew_ something, and their wingmen just didn't know what it was that they knew.

Alya, being the lovable gossip she is, does _not_ like it when she doesn't know a secret.

Nino had learned that the hard way.

Alya had figured out what Nino was giving her for Christmas before he even bought it.

An amber necklace.

How predictable.

Nino tapped Alya on the shoulder.

"They're up to something," he whispered.

"We just need to figure out what it is," she whispered back.

And _oh boy_ , were they about to get the biggest shock of their lives within thirty seconds.

The mistletoe was gone now, and everyone assumed that it was either Kim or Alix who had stolen it for a dare or something.

Little did everyone know that the real culprit was none other than Adrien Agreste, the school's resident cinnamon roll.

Alya and Nino simply walked in, hand in hand.

But Marinette and Adrien did something very different.

Adrien brought out the mistletoe from behind his back and hung it over Marinette's head.

And then they _kissed_.

Well, only Alya and Nino were there to experience it, but Alya's reaction was equivalent to that of the entire Miraculous fandom.

"MY SHIP IS CANON!" Alya screamed.

"Yup, we're dating!" Marinette confirmed.

Alya thought that her Christmas couldn't get any better.

But she was wrong.

Because Alya spotted Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing under a different sprig of mistletoe the day later.

"Best. Christmas. Gift. EVER!" Alya said as she showed Marinette her phone. "Look, the Ladyblog is exploding with views!"

Marinette nodded her head in agreement. "Thank God for mistletoe."

 **…..…..…..…..…...**

 **So, that's my little Christmas gift to you guys!** ** _Meow_** **ry Christmas and Happy** ** _Mew_** **Year, OTPeople!**


End file.
